A Siamese Cat, Stress and the Genius Surgeon
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Ankh becomes sick of dealing with the problems of working with Eiji as Kazari targets a famous surgeon who believes she is not getting the treatment she deserves. Plot Shintaro is practicing his marksmanship on the Ride Vendor when Satonaka arrives to tell him that he will taking over for her as Kougami's aide while she takes a vacation. At the Cous Coussier, as it sports a cowboy theme, Ankh starts to snap from the stress of not only resisting the urge to kill Chiyoko but also his frustration of not being able to find his own Core Medals, despite being able to obtain the Core Medals of his fellow Greeed. Meanwhile, at a local hospital, its resident genius surgeon Kei Tamura feels that her talents are not being used. This attracts Kazari as he creates a Yummy inside her, causing her to perform unauthorized operations on her own. Sensing the Yummy's actions that night, Ankh takes Eiji to the Yummy's location, despite interference from four Waste Yummy that Eiji destroys as Kamen Rider OOO Gatatoraba. Once arriving at the hospital, Ankh uses Shingo's memories to enter the building by posing as a injured patient as Hina looks after him while Eiji runs off to find the Yummy. Finding Tamura as the Yummy takes over her to attack the hospital's director, Eiji lures her out as Ankh confronts Shintaro Goto who is also posing as an injured patient. Ankh separates himself from Shingo to knock Shintaro out before he flies off. By the time Ankh arrives to find Eiji and the Yummy, the Yummy has matured into the Siam-Neko Yummy, and Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider OOO to fight her. Assuming Sagohzo Combo, Kamen Rider OOO nearly destroys the Yummy when Tamura's semi-conscious body gets in the way. As the Yummy retreats into Tamura's body and runs off, with Eiji recovering from the Combo's strain, a fed-up Ankh flies off with Shingo's body in danger of dying. Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Sai **Arms - Tora, Gorilla **Legs - Batta, Zo *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Gatatoraba, Sagohzo Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * Ride Vendor Team Member: * : * : * : * Nurse: , , * Patient: * Guard: * Reporter: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***Two Tora Medals ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***Two Unagi Medals *First time for OOO using the Kuwagata Head on a Random Combo. *The episode title refers to the Siam-Neko Yummy, Ankh being annoyed by Eiji and the others' antics, and Kei Tamura. *First appearance of the Birth Driver and the Waste Yummies. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: A Siamese Cat, Stress and the Genius Surgeon, Pride, Surgery, and a Secret, The Medal Struggles, the Transporter, and the Vessel and An End, the Greeed, and a New Rider. DSTD08614-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08614-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢シャム猫とストレスと天才外科医｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢シャム猫とストレスと天才外科医｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes